Petites Histoires
by HaruKuro
Summary: Quelques histoires entre John et Sherlock.


**Quelques histoires sur mon couple préféré. Il n'y a pas de lien entre chacune d'elles. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
><strong>

**Marchand de sable**

Chaque nuit c'est le même problème. Tu n'arrives pas à trouver le sommeil. Tu restes immobile dans ton lit, à fixer le plafond, tandis que mille pensées frappent les parois de ton crâne et s'agitent, tempête déchaînée t'empêchant de t'endormir. Tu sais que tu as besoin de peu de repos mais tu t'imposes le minimum. Tu soupires doucement, tu entends les ressorts du lit dans la chambre au-dessus de la tienne grincer et tu notes que c'est la dix-huitième fois. John non plus n'arrive pas à dormir. Ça te rassure. En partie seulement.

Tu attrapes ton violon. L'archet. Tu t'assois sur ton matelas sans un bruit et te mets à jouer, doucement, lentement, et tes oreilles se focalisent sur les grincements du lit au-dessus de toi. Tu as l'habitude de jouer par instinct, tu inventes une mélodie qui gardera son sens et sa beauté sans que tu ne te concentres dessus. Non. Ce qui t'intéresse c'est de savoir qu'au-dessus, John s'endormira comme toujours en se laissant emporter par tes notes.

Après une semaine, quand les enquêtes de Lestrade se déroulent sans ton aide – sans _votre_ aide –, tu sais que toi et John n'arriverez pas à trouver le sommeil car l'ennui s'est abattu sur vous et qu'il est collant. Vous attendez tous deux la prochaine mission, le prochain crime, celui qui est si déroutant pour la police, si déstabilisant qu'elle a besoin de votre soutien. Et puis, d'un côté, ça te permet de garder le contact avec Lestrade. Tu l'apprécies, malgré sa naïveté flagrante.

Au bout de cinq minutes il n'y a plus un bruit. Tu termines la mélodie sur une note longue et délicate. Reposant ton Stradivarius sur le parquet, tu tends l'oreille. John s'est bel et bien endormi. Tu souris et t'allonges en soupirant lentement, extirpant l'air de tes poumons pour te détendre. Le sommeil te trouve enfin, tu délaisses tes mille pensées qui se sont calmées et t'endors enfin, allongé sur le dos.

**Malade**

Tu grognes et lances un regard noir au médecin qui se trouve sur le fauteuil que tu occupes habituellement quand ce n'est pas le canapé. Toi, allongé sur ce dernier, sous une grosse couverture appartenant à madame Hudson, tu crispes tes dents sur le thermomètre et laisses John le retirer de tes lèvres en maugréant un « ridicule » enroué.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas. Trente-neuf six de fièvre, constate platement le blond en allant rincer l'objet.

-C'est bon, je peux me lever ?

Tu le vois qui secoue la tête avec les yeux levés au ciel.

-Non, tu ne peux pas, soupire-t-il en revenant s'asseoir, une boîte de mouchoirs dans la main. Tu as une fièvre carabinée, tu mouches autant que tu tousses et je peux t'affirmer que tu as une angine virale. Donc tu restes là. Je t'ai déjà autorisé à te reposer dans le salon, donc n'en profite pas trop.

Tu rouspètes comme un enfant (tu te fiches de ce que peut bien penser John là-dessus) et croises les bras en grommelant dans ta barbe. John te lance un petit sourire amusé que tu fais mine de ne pas voir, même si c'est dur, parce que le seul bon remède que John puisse t'apporter, c'est avec ses sourires. Tu te décrispes quand même, mais un tout petit peu.

-Je t'avais dit de bien te couvrir, pourtant, dit calmement le médecin. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes en mai que tu dois faire ce qu'il te plaît.

-Il y avait urgence, râles-tu avec ta voix aussi rauque que celle d'un fumeur dans la soixantaine. Le meurtrier allait nous filer entre les doigts, sinon !

-Oui... Et il a fallu que tu fasses un plongeon dans la Tamise pour le coincer, se souvient John en prenant un air faussement tourmenté. On n'a pas idée de réagir aussi _stupidement_ !

-C'était un homme engagé par Moriarty ! t'exclames-tu avant d'être pris par une violente quinte de toux.

-Certes. Néanmoins tu as réagi excessivement et tu as mis ta santé en danger.

Tu clignes des yeux et tournes trop vite la tête vers lui. Le vertige passé, tu regardes avec attention les deux rougeurs qui sont apparues sur les pommettes de John et tu ne peux t'empêcher de le trouver _mignon_. Tu dévies ton regard, gêné par cette pensée, et te blottis davantage sous la couette.

Puis tu te dis que ce n'est pas la peine de rougir ainsi. Après tout c'est le médecin en lui qui parle.

-Tu as de la chance que ce ne soit qu'une angine, souffle John et tu lui jettes un rapide coup d'œil. J'aurais eu l'air de quoi, moi, si tu n'étais pas ressorti avec Damon ?

Son air devient tristesse et tu sens ton cœur se serrer à cette vision.

-Mais je suis là, non ? dis-tu doucement et un sourire se dessine sur le visage fatigué de John.

-Oui, tu es là...

Tu oublies le fait qu'il t'oblige à rester coucher. John te tend une tasse de thé brûlante et la pose sur la table basse à côté du canapé pour t'aider à t'asseoir. Caler contre les divers oreilles qu'il a trouvé dans l'appartement, tu sirotes la boisson parfumée avec un zeste de miel et le remercies du regard. Il acquiesce en souriant et tu sens la chaleur du thé se répandre dans tes veines.

**L'été**

Tu détestes l'été. Tu détestes cette maudite saison chaude. Tu détestes le soleil qui fait pleurer tes yeux et te brûle la peau. Tu ne supportes pas les milliers de touristes qui viennent remplir Londres et amènent, avec eux, le brouhaha infernal, les taxis comblés et l'abrutissement général que génère le tourisme. Tu voudrais te réfugier au fin fond d'une cave bien fraiche, loin de la populace, loin du bruit de la ville et de l'humidité effroyable qui t'assomme dès qu'il a cessé de pleuvoir. Tu voudrais t'enfermer loin de cette agitation insupportable, loin de l'homme, loin de sa vie infernale.

Mais en cette première année que tu partages avec John, tu commences à apprécier cette saison que tu abhorrais avec violence. Tu ne sais pas _pourquoi_, tu ne sais pas _comment_, mais tu l'apprécies. Tu t'éveilles avec le soleil, la ville dort encore et tu t'assois dans le salon, vêtu en tout et pour tout de ton peignoir bleu. Rien en-dessous (il fait bien trop chaud pour ça) et avec un verre de lait à la main. Tu attends que John se réveille, descende, te dise bonjour et te prépare un thé. Tu aimes le thé de John. En hiver comme en été. Tu ne peux t'en passer.

Et lorsque John descend, lorsqu'il arrive dans le salon, tu lui souris doucement tout en le regardant attentivement. Il ne porte qu'un modeste caleçon gris – la chaleur est déjà étouffante – et il a les yeux encore tout embué de sommeil. Son torse est recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur et ses cheveux sont en bataille. Tu enregistres précieusement cette image, retournes à la contemplation du mur et bois une nouvelle gorgée du liquide frais.

-B'jour, grogne le médecin et tu le salues avec ton timbre bas.

Il se dirige d'un pas lourd et fatigué vers la cuisine. Tu le suis discrètement, le regardes préparer le thé, ses mouvements tellement lents et quotidiens qu'ils t'absorbent en entier. Et ce n'est que lorsque John se tourne vers toi avec les deux tasses que tu souris. Il te le rend, t'apporte la boisson et s'assoit dans le fauteuil en face du tien, prenant le coussin avec le drapeau anglais tagué dessus pour le poser sur son ventre. Une réaction enfantine qui ne t'échappe pas. John fait toujours ça lorsqu'il est très fatigué ou pas réveillé du tout. Il boit lentement et tu aperçois, parfois, la cicatrice sur son épaule. Tu ne dis rien, la contemples avec une certaine fascination. La peau neuve dégage une certaine aura, les reflets de la lumière lui donnent une valeur qui t'enivrent.

Tu apprécies l'été. Et tu regrettes déjà l'automne qui va arriver.

**Moment de fraîcheur**

Il n'est plus la place de réfléchir ou de cogiter. C'est en fixant le plafond de cette chambre que tu ne connais pas bien que tu décides de ne plus fouiller ton cerveau de fond en comble.

Tu as chaud. Tes doigts passent sur ton front collant et suintant de sueur. Tu repousses tes mèches bouclées, pousses un faible soupir et fermes les yeux avec paresse. La pièce est une vraie fournaise, tu as décidément horreur de ça. Le ventilateur brasse de l'air chaud et ronronne doucement. Tu pousses un autre soupir, la sueur te dérange.

-Sherlock, marmonne une voix à côté de toi.

Tu redresses la tête, rencontre le regard épuisé et un peu agacé de John. Tu passes tes doigts dans ses mèches blondes, il bâille et tu ne peux t'empêcher de le comparer à un chat sortant de sa sieste.

-On va prendre une douche ? lances-tu et tu t'apprêtes à te faire gentiment réprimander parce que le médecin qui partage son lit avec toi est bien trop fatigué.

-Oui, grommelle-t-il et tu hausses un sourcil surpris. J'aime pas être collant, ajoute-t-il en voyant ton expression grâce à la lumière du réverbère au dehors.

Vous vous levez, doucement pour lui, et vous descendez à la salle de bain sans vous vêtir de quoi que ce soit. Tu allumes la pièce, attrapes la main de ton compagnon et vous placez sous la douche. L'eau froide vous surprend, puis elle devient tiède et tu enlaces John en posant ton menton sur son crâne. Tu le sens encore somnolent et ses jambes tremblent par à coup. Tu as tout fait, pourtant, pour que cela soit le plus doux possible.

-Tu as mal ?

-Tu as été un vrai sauvage sur la fin, répond le blond et il te sourit. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Tu hoches la tête et remontes celle de John par le menton pour lui donner un baiser. Une légère caresse des lèvres, comme tu les aimes, comme il les adore. Ta langue entre en jeu, elle s'amuse à repasser sur la bouche close de ton amant avant qu'elle ne passe, lentement, taquinant sa jumelle qui l'attend sagement. Tu refermes tes lèvres sur les siennes, goûtes à sa saveur si particulière qui te plait tant, le rapproches de toi encore plus. Vous ne vous souciez plus de la douche, ni de l'eau qui vous lave le corps et l'esprit, vous n'êtes plus que là, tous les deux, et semblez être ancré l'un en l'autre par ce baiser.

Il y met fin tendrement et fronce les sourcils.

-Je crois... que je ne suis pas prêt à remettre ça... cette nuit, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

-Aucun souci.

-Je pense que c'est bon pour la douche...

Tu coupes l'eau, attrapes une serviette et sèches méticuleusement John. Il bâille de nouveau, te lance son plus beau sourire (pas celui qu'il veut charmeur, non, celui qui t'est réservé) et tu passes la serviette sur ton corps à la va-vite.

Vous remontez vous coucher et c'est contre ton flanc, la tête posée sur ta poitrine, que John s'endort comme un nouveau-né, le drap recouvrant vos jambes et ta main enfouie dans ses cheveux.

Tu te refuses à penser. Tu fermes les yeux, inspires l'odeur qui baigne l'oreiller sur lequel ta tête repose et t'endors doucement avec un petit sourire aux lèvres (celui que tu n'accordes qu'à John).

**Manque**

Tu lèves les yeux au ciel. Enfin au plafond. Ce repas de famille auquel tu es obligé de participer se traîne en longueur et il t'a fallu quatre secondes (le temps d'entrer et de te poser à table) pour que tu te rendes compte que ta place n'est pas ici. Ton frère – ton tendre, adorable, adoré, bienveillant frangin – discute avec votre père depuis... deux heures et vingt-six minutes tandis que tu écoutes le baratin incessant de votre mère. Elle ne cesse de parler de son mal de dos, des problèmes de santé de la voisine, de ton manque de savoir-vivre et du fait que tu ne l'appelles pas assez. Mycroft t'envoie un sourire moqueur et tu l'assassines du regard. Votre oncle est en train de vider à lui tout seul les réserves de vin de la cave (personne n'intervient dans cette course au coma éthylique) ; sa fille et son fils discutent dans leur coin en gardant leur portable en main ; la femme de l'oncle est partie aux toilettes depuis douze minutes ; la grand-mère paternelle est en train de s'endormir sur place ; la grand-mère maternelle tape la discute avec le chien de son gendre tout en le gavant des restes du plat principal.

Oui, ça traîne vraiment en longueur et tu soupires discrètement en voyant ta mère se tourner vers son frère pour lui raconter ses soucis. Tu sens venir le mal de crâne. Tu lances un énième regard noir à ton frère aîné, le haïssant plus que jamais pour avoir rapporté à vos parents qu'il serait _adorable_ de ta part de participer au prochain repas familial. Tu imagines vingt-et-un moyens de suppression lorsque ton cellulaire vibre dans ta poche de pantalon.

Envoyant un sourire forcé à ta mère comme excuse, tu quittes la table en remerciant l'individu qui est en train de t'appeler. C'est dans le couloir obscurci que tu n'éclaires pas que ton cœur fait un bond et que tu souris enfin pour la première fois de la soirée – un vrai sourire, chaud et sincère.

Tu décroches et la voix de John emplit tes poumons.

-Alors ? Tu survies ? te demande le médecin avec une note d'humour.

-Lestrade aura beaucoup de travail pour ce que je vais lui donner à élucider ! grondes-tu en continuant d'avancer pour aller dans le salon.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil de parler ainsi de ta famille.

-Je m'en moque, John. Je vais commettre un meurtre avant qu'on est atteint le dessert !

-Cela fait combien de temps que tu ne les as pas vu ?

-Cinq ans mais –

-Dis-toi qu'après ça tu ne les reverras avant un aussi long laps de temps.

-Tu ne comprends pas John. Après ce dîner ennuyeux au possible et complètement inutile Mycroft va de nouveau m'empoisonner la vie en recommandant à nos parents de m'inviter plus souvent ! Ce n'est que le début de l'enfer...

Tu soupires, te passes une main sur le visage et regrettes pour la quatre-vingt-dix-huitième fois d'avoir cédé aussi aisément aux menaces de ta mère et de ton frère. Tout simplement parce que si tu refusais de venir il ne te payait plus le loyer, il demandait à maman à ce que les ruches que tu conservais dans leur jardin soient détruites et qu'il faisait en sorte que John soit muté dans un hôpital à l'autre bout de la ville pour bien conclure le tout.

Tu te moquais des deux premières menaces (bon, celle des ruches t'a quand même fait réfléchir) mais la troisième t'avait achevé et tu avais accepté avec beaucoup de mauvaise foi. Si John doit aller travailler à l'opposé de Baker Street, il est bon pour dormir à l'hôtel et il est hors de question que ce soit le cas. John aime son travail et a besoin d'un revenu. Toi tu as besoin de John.

-Ça va vite se terminer, dit ce dernier avec douceur. Tu comptes rester dormir là-bas ?

-NON !

La réponse a jailli instantanément de tes lèvres. Hors de question de passer la nuit ici !

-Mais... Il n'y a plus de train à cette heure-ci pour Londres, Sherlock. Tu ne vas quand même pas rentrer à pied !

-Je prendrai le taxi.

-Tu es sûr d'avoir suffisamment d'argent sur toi pour le régler ? demande avec inquiétude et amusement John.

-Je me servirai dans le porte-monnaie de Mycroft.

-C'est avec ce genre de choses que tu vas te retrouver à retourner voir plus souvent tes parents.

Tu grognes et te cales contre le mur, juste à côté de la fenêtre. La nuit est belle, la lune approche de son dernier quartier et le ciel est dégagé.

-J'emprunterai sa voiture alors.

-Tu n'as pas le permis ! s'esclaffe John à l'autre bout du fil.

-Je vais apprendre sur le terrain.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

Ah. Tu sens de nouveau l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Tu souris tendrement.

-Tu as peur pour moi ? lâches-tu innocemment.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te savoir dans la grange du voisin ou contre un arbre.

Au ton bas, implacable et ferme, tu as ta réponse.

-Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici.

-Ce n'est que pour une nuit, tu sais, souffle John et tu sais qu'il est fatigué. Et puis je me sens plus serein en te sachant là-bas qu'en route. Qui sait ce qu'il peut arriver !

-Tu n'es pas aussi paranoïaque lorsque je prends un taxi dans Londres.

-Il y a trois cents kilomètres qui nous séparent, Sherlock.

-Ne t'en fais pas, va. Je vais rester là et je reviendrai dans le premier train demain.

-D'accord.

-Tu me manques.

Et tu raccroches. Brusquement. Parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude de laisser ta langue dire ce genre de choses aussi soudainement et que tu ne veux pas entendre l'étonnement à l'autre bout de la ligne. Tes pommettes brûlantes parlent pour toi.

Tu te traites d'imbécile et ton portable émet une légère vibration. Tu as reçu un message.

« Toi aussi. JW »

Souriant tristement et avec émotion tu ranges le cellulaire et aperçois la silhouette de Mycroft qui se détache de l'encadrement, la lumière du couloir plongeant son visage dans le contre-jour. Un air impassible se peint sur ton visage et tu le rejoins.

-Nous repartons après le dessert, dit-il simplement et tu te stoppes net.

-Pardon ?

-Je dois repartir sur Londres pour une urgence qui peut attendre la fin du repas. Je te raccompagne si tu veux.

Tu le dévisages, attendant la blague, le rire moqueur, mais rien ne vient. Ton frère garde son air supérieur mais tu le vois sourire.

-Tu sais, Sherlock, je tiens _vraiment_ à toi.

Et tu sais qu'il ne ment pas.


End file.
